<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello little one by Captain29thegamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383673">Hello little one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer'>Captain29thegamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, baby Iduna has ice powers, oc characters made by me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins meet their cousin Iduna</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baby Iduna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>little Iduna is adorable</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From strange cravings, issues with sleep, back pains and sickness, all wrapped up into a box called childbirth.<br/>This all led to Elsa and Honeymaren’s newest adventure.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa smiled at the baby girl in her arms. Iduna the second had come to them unexpectedly. 9 months and 1 week  ago, because she was a gift from Ahtohallan.</p><p>Iduna opened her little Blue eyes and gazed at her mama. </p><p>“Good morning, my little snowflake ,” Elsa whispered, conjuring a few snowflakes above the baby’s head. “Did you have a nice nap?” Iduna cooed and sneezes some snowflakes of her own.</p><p>“I bet you did. You looked so adorable .” She pet a little curl on her daughter’s head. She had the somewhat same blonde hair, but it was mostly white.<br/>Elsa couldn’t hardly believe that they were parents to a tiny little snow angel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey snowflake, Anna and her family is here!” Honeymaren called from outside.</p><p> </p><p>Yup what a adventure this will turn out to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t get to explain on the previous story on how baby iduna is going to be like both her mothers and how Honeymaren played her part as a mother to iduna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aren’t you the cutest thing ever!” Anna exclaims at a giggling baby iduna Laying in her basket as Chris and Annie make their cousin laugh with funny faces.</p><p>“I can’t believe she’s here!” Kristoff says.</p><p> </p><p>( Yup they were obsessed )</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone at school is going to be jealous! We’ve got a cousin with ice powers! The twins excitedly danced in the snow around their giggling cousin.</p><p> </p><p>( did I mention they were obsessed)</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Iduna is 11 months old when Anna brings the twins to visit. kristoff had to stay at the kingdom due to king duties.<br/>The small family makes a shocking discovery about iduna.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on kiddo! You can do it!” Honeymaren encourages a crawling brown haired iduna to walk....only for her to suddenly get up and take off running in a flurry of snowflakes as she sees her birth mother with a small baby reindeer.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise my beautiful snow angel! You’re own reindeer to grow up with a train someday.” Elsa exclaimed putting the reindeer next to iduna.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa! Honeymaren! What happened to iduna’s hair?” Anna asked running up to the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Well iduna was born with white blond hair like me. I guess due to the Northuldra genetics or magic made it turned brown and now our child is a mini magic version of both of us.” Elsa and Honeymaren explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. So what’s the reindeer’s name?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s snow—</p><p> </p><p>“SNOWBALL!” Iduna speaks her first word shocking everyone watching her hugging her furry friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was born with blond hair and it slowly turned brown.</p><p>My sister at 11 months old ran before she could learn to walk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I love you forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone is wondering Chris is 7 minutes older than Annie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few years later iduna is almost 6 years old. Annie and Chris is 9.</p>
<p>Anna was very excited. Tonight, Elsa would be visiting Arendelle to spend the day planning for this weekend of iduna’s 6th  birthday party and of course the entire kingdom of Arendelle was invited.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Inside Arendelle Castle, a nine-year old boy and girl was running through the hallways, dodging servants along the way, occasionally stoping  in the kitchen and steal some chocolate and do a survey of their surroundings.</p>
<p>The boy had fair skin, aqua eyes, a little dose of freckles on his cheeks, the boy name is Chris of Arendelle, while the twin sister Annie, had green eyes and they were both children of king kristoff and Queen Anna of Arendelle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay few more hours til iduna gets here!” Chris whispers.</p>
<p>“You know it big bro!” Annie whispers “come on Olaf “We’ve got lots of fun to plan.”</p>
<p>“Coming kids!” Olaf waddles.</p>
<p>______</p>
<p>Meanwhile outside of Arendelle. Elsa is riding Nokk ,  iduna rides snowball beside her mother and honeymaren riding behind with her own reindeer. <br/>The family of three finally arrived in town to say hello to the town folks.... until a married couple gave them trouble.</p>
<p>“Hello, what a adorable little girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks she’s our adorable angel.” Honeymaren replies to the old man and lady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm we weren’t talking to you, we were talking to the ice spirit that was blessed with the child.” The old woman asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who gives a reindeer’s ass if our child doesn’t have any blood relation to my wife!” Elsa demanded to the old couple.</p>
<p>“I have you know that I have loved this precious child since the beginning of Elsa’s pregnancy!” Honeymaren shouts scaring the old couple away in fear of facing the couple’s rage.</p>
<p>“Let’s go iduna, we’ve got a party to go to.” Elsa and honeymaren asked their daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom, mama why were those people acting weird? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because they are stupid and not worth talking to.” They both replies walking together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>It was early in the afternoon, the children begged their parents for them to play outside.<br/>Iduna had just celebrated her fifth birthday a short two hours ago. The sun was beginning to set in the late afternoon, reflecting off the freshly fallen snow andbIn the courtyard, four figures played in the winter wonderland made from iduna and Elsa’s powers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heads up!" Olaf yelled, launching a snowball from his right twig-arm before ducking behind one of the frozen fountains for cover. Annie giggled as snowballs continued to land around her, Olaf was trying to lob his shots to hit the girl from behind the fountain. Suddenly, with a cry, Chris made a leap at the snowman from the side, landing a snowball straight in Olaf's mouth. </p>
<p>Chris and iduna cheered in triumph.</p>
<p>"Annie! Did you see? I got Olaf in the mouth!" The little boy jumped up and down with cheer.</p>
<p>Annie walked carefully from her position, only to have a snowball slam into the side of her head not a moment after. She turned and, sure enough, there stood Iduna, with a another magic snowball already in hand.</p>
<p>"Ha ha, come get me!" Iduna giggled. Her soon to be answer came as a hail of snowballs, as the twin siblings tried to team up against their younger cousin. Iduna quickly waved her hand to summon a large snowdrift to hide behind.</p>
<p>"Hey, not fair!" Chris says. "Olaf, come help us get iduna"</p>
<p>The little snowman spit out the snowball before replying. "OK!" he agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iduna sprung from her hiding place within the snowdrift itself, nailing both her twin cousins with magic snowballs in quick succession, before suddenly slipped on her own ice, and accidentally throwing massive snowballs and hitting both cousins on their heads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Annie! Chris!” Iduna cries seeing her cousins unconscious bodies laying in the snow. “What have I done!”<br/>Everyone came rushing outside to see iduna crying and snow flurries falling uncontrollably.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iduna sweetheart, I know what you’re thinking you didn’t kill them.” Honeymaren comments loudly over the blizzard.</p>
<p>“Yeah everybody is okay. you just simply gave them a bump on the head.” Kristoff and Anna adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Face it, they will hate me for life!” Iduna cries as snowflakes continue to fall. “I’m nothing but a freak!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iduna, I was older than you when I first hurt my sister and even though I did hurt her with my powers, she still forgave me.” Elsa confesses to her daughter as the storm dies down. Our parents had the trolls wipe her memories of me and we both lived in misery for 13 years. I’m not letting you go though what we did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iduna please understand that we all love you.” Honeymaren says picking up the tired child. “Now tomorrow will be a new day to start over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup nobody is getting separated in this family.” Kristoff said picking up his sleeping son and Anna picking up their daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now let’s go and get these children to bed before drinking some hot chocolate.” Anna suggest as everyone walks back into the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I plan on making a sequel to this called more to the family</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and leave kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>